The Champion's Chronicles
by Wolf's Honour
Summary: A invitation sets Ash and his trusted Pikachu on a course inside the world-class Valley of Champions Conference, a tournament where hundreds of the world's best trainers compete for eternal glory. Can he overcome the competition and win the title of "Pokemon Master" or be cast aside? OC Sheet inside. Official pairings are undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**The Champion Chronicles**

**_Summary: _A invitation sets Ash and his trusted Pikachu on a course inside the world-class Valley of Champions Conference, a tournament where hundreds of the world's best trainers compete for eternal glory. Can he overcome the competition and win the title of "Pokemon Master" or be cast aside?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Misty would still be with Ash and he would've won the Sinnoh League.**

* * *

Hello everyone. I am pleased to announce that I will be attempting to make a Pokemon Tournament fic out of a challenge made by my friend in the UK. I have never actually written Pokemon fanfiction before but I have loved the series since I was a little kid and I think it will help out with adding onto my experience as a writer. I came looking for some OCs for this fic and encourage you all to participate in it. I can guarantee the first ten will be introduced in the first two chapters and others will be added on. Leave your OC on a review or PM me them with some things you don't want revealed till later. I can't promise anything but I'll do what I can.

Oh and by the way… Please do not fill the review section with questions on when I shall be updating the story or that you have an idea for the story because I will not answer them. If anyone has any question regarding the fic or their OC please PM me. If you want to make an OC please you the OC SHEET CHAPTER and do not make one on the actually story chapters. There's a reason why its called the OC Sheet Chapter. DO NOT argue with each other on the review section or they will be deleted and anyone who will flame on the fic will be deleted. Constructive criticism will be welcomed because I know I will need it but flaming/negative feedback that just attacks my story is just insulting.

Pokemon: **No Legendaries** will be accepted since that just takes the fun out of it. One Tobias is enough in my book and in all honesty Ash should have won the Sinnoh League. Stupid plot devices…. Your OC's team can be up to ten favored Pokemon and then up to seventeen less favored Pokemon (Pokemon who will make appearances in the first rounds in the fic). Shiny Pokemon are allowed but the limit is **Three Only**. If you make your OC's team Overkill I will not accept them. Sorry but what's the fun if I can't make it into a challenging battle you know? Nicknames are allowed. Also, Pokemon fromUnova are included in case you're wondering. Although I'm not a fan of most of the Gen V Pokemon I can say some are interesting.

OC List:

**Name: (First and Last names)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing: Be descriptive of your OC's attire. **

**Hometown: (Can be any region or any country in the world since this is a World–Class Tournament so go for it)**

**Personality: Be as detailed as possible**

**Hobbies (Optional):**

**History: OC's past.**

**Accomplishments: OC's past accomplishments in other leagues, such as Kanto's Indigo Plateau Conference, etc. **

**Family (Optional): **

**Closest Pokemon: (Ex) Ash's Pikachu**

**Top Ten Pokemon: From Strongest (Top) to Weakest (Bottom). Include personalities and a short bio with your OC. The limit on the number of moves will be nine at the most. Include the Pokemon's gender and nature as well.**

**EX: Squirtle (Nickname/Shiny) – Male; Squirtle was the shiny starter pokemon of –blank- first journey. He has a proud nature and although he is extremely friendly his pride gets the better of him and makes him somewhat arrogant. He is –blank- strongest pokemon as well as his most dominant in terms of raw power. Moves are Skull Bash, Hydro Pump, Whirlpool, Skald, etc. **

**Other Pokemon: (EX) Geodude, Mankey, Unfezant, Eevee, etc.**

**Battle style: Your OC's battle tactics and style of battle.**

**Battle cry: "-Blank-, Await my command!" "Prepare for battle!"**

**Dream/Aspirations: the OC's goals as a trainer.**

**Other (Optional): little facts about your OC that you want to add.**

An example of an OC is this one who will play a major role in this fic.

**Name: Vann Silverback**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Light skin tone, Sky Blue eyes, Brown short hair, athletic light tone build, 5"11 in height  
**

**Clothing (casual): White Shirt with red lines running parallel down the shirt, long sleeved red and gold high collared jacket, dark blue baggy jeans, gold Charizard pendant, Red and White Shoes**

**Home town: Violet City, Johto Region**

**Personality: Easy-going and fun-loving, Vann doesn't know the meaning of the word quit. He burns with passion for Pokemon battling and refuses to give up on anything. Has killing determination and pride for his pokemon**

**Hobbies: Pokemon Training, Dancing, Running, Learning new things about Fire-type Pokemon**

**History: Starting from Violet City, Vann went to Professor Elm with his sister Danielle and best friend Tyrell, and chose Cyndaquil as his starter Pokemon, thus beginning his journey. He did considerably well in the Silver Conference for a rookie trainer, making it into the Top 16 of the Conference but failing to make it to the Quarter-Finals, being defeated by the trainer who defeated Tyrell, Lilly. Although that defeat left him down for awhile, his friends and family helped pulled him together and he continued on his journeys to become the world-class Pokemon trainer. He did well in the other leagues, specifically the Kanto League, where he made it past the Quarter-Finals after beating Tyrell and his Vaporeon, only to be defeated by his opponent from Hoenn, a trainer named Sasuke and his Sceptile, who went on to winning the conference and became Vann's rival.**

**Afterwards, he went on into Sinnoh, where he battled his best friend and rival Tyrell from Johto and lost before heading to the Orre Region, entering the newly established Orre League and actually doing well but was defeated in the Semi-Finals. He later went to participate in a tournament in China. Afterwards he returned to Violet City and a month later received an invitation to the Valley of Champion's Conference.**

**Accomplishments: Johto League Top 16 (12th), Hoenn League Top 16 (10th), Kanto League Top 16 (4th), Orre League Top 16 (4th), Sinnoh League Top 16 (6th), Shanghai International Pokemon Tournament Top 20 (15th)**

**Family: Kyle Silverback (33, Pokemon Teacher/Trainer), Maria Silverback (31, Hair Stylist), Danielle Silverback (11, rookie Pokemon Trainer)**

**Closest Pokemon: Typhlosion (Flare)**

**Top Ten: **

**Typhlosion (Flare) - Male; Unlike other Pokemon in Vann's team, Flare was the most uncooperative and arrogant. On the first day of their journey as a Cyndaquil, he lit Vann's backpack on fire and only warmed up to Vann's sister Danielle. However, after an incident in which a Pokemon gang tried to beat Cyndaquil, Vann jumped in the way and protected it, causing him to use flamethrower and sending the gang back. Because of that, Vann nicknamed him Flare and they have been friends ever since. Although still rather arrogant and aggressive, he listens to Vann and is possibly his most powerful Pokemon. Danielle affectionately calls Flare 'Flare Bear', which makes Flare blush a lot in embarrassment. Moves include Blast Burn, Swift, Agility, Will-O-Wisp, Smokescreen, Overheat, Eruption, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel**

**Arcanine (Blitzer/Shiny) – Male; Proud Natured, Blitzer was caught as a Growlithe when Vann began his journey. When he was participating in the Indigo Conference in Kanto, he decided to evolve him into an Arcanine with a Fire Stone he won. Blitzer is extremely loyal to Vann and acts as an enforcer for him, with speed that is unrivaled by any of Vann's other Pokemon. He has a friendly rivalry with Typhlosion over who is the most powerful fire-type in the group and although they act like they dislike each other, they have mutual respect for each other's abilities. Moves are Fire Fang, Extremespeed, Sunny Day, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Heat Wave, Iron Tail, Fire Blast**

**Arbok (Slyther) - Male; Slyther was caught in a Safari Zone during Vann's travels in Kanto. He made a scary impression on Vann and Danielle but the trainer was surprised to learn that it was a friendly and loving Pokemon, misunderstood because of it's appearance. Ashamed, Vann apologized to Slyther and became his first round pick during the Indigo Conference in Kanto, defeating all three of his opponent's Pokemon without substituting. He prefers to sleep and be lazy sometimes, however, making him a bit annoying at times and has a huge dislike for Zangoose due to natural born hate. Moves are Venoshock, Dig, Pin Missile, Sludge Wave, Haze, Acid Spray, Poison Fang, Fire Fang, Iron Tail**

**Primeape (Boss) – Male; While traveling in Johto, he came upon an abandoned Mankey whose trainer had left it because it was small and weak. Vann took in the Mankey and nicknamed him Boss, who grew into a powerful Primeape. One of Vann's few fighting types, Boss is has a naughty nature, getting itself into trouble with other Pokemon especially with it's short temper. Moves are Fire Punch, Seismic Toss, Rage, Cross Chop, Close Combat, Thrash, Low Sweep, Focus Punch**

**Zangoose (Clawmane/ Shiny) - Female; By sheer accident Vann had came across Clawmane during his travels in Hoenn. Slyther had been with him at the time and had been practicing his Fire Fang when it went flying into a bush with a Zangoose, instantly starting a fight. SLyther lost and the Zangoose left. Vann went after it and used Slyther again, that time defeating the shiny Pokemon and capturing her while also perfecting Slyther's Fire Fang. Clawmane has a huge disdain for Slyther but is well trained and calm natured, her cool under pressure behavior leading to more than one victory for Vann. Moves are Slash, Quick Attack, Crush Claw, X-Scissor, Facade, Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Razor Wind**

**Monferno (King) - Female; After his and Danielle's arrival in Sinnoh, Vann and Danielle came across a group of Chimchar and Monfernos. One Chimchar grew attached to Vann and stuck with him, and Danielle nicknamed her King because she was the only one to successfully keep up with Vann's dance moves and because they thought she was a boy for awhile. King showed to be a excellent fighter and proved itself invaluable during Vann's Sinnoh League Conference, defeating his rival Sasuke's first two Pokemon before being defeated. She has a playful nature and enjoys playing tag with Dainelle and Dragoness. Moves are Taunt, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Close Combat, Fire Punch, Heat Wave, Dig**

**Swellow (Ace) - Male; Ace was the first pokemon Vann captured in Hoenn, while also being his most gentle Pokemon. As a Tailow, Ace showed no interest in Pokemon battling but chose to battle because of his respect and admiration for his trainer. While gentle, his tenacity is unrivaled and has become more than a match for any flying Pokemon. Moves are Aerial Ace, Sky Attack, Facade, Agility, Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Double Team, Tailwind**

**Swampert (Flow) – Male; Despite his Passive Aggressive nature, Flow is Vann's only Water-type Pokemon that he prefers to use in battle. Caught as a Mudkip, Flow was aggressive for its breed, showing a prowess that Vann usually found only in Fire-Types. Due to this, Flow became a welcomed addition to Vann's Pokemon team, helping him make his way up in the Hoenn League conference and the Shanghai International Tournament. Moves are Muddy Water, Take Down, Dig, Earthquake, Scald, Hydro Cannon, Ice Beam, Protect **

**Beedrill (Sting) - Female; Lax natured, Sting was one of twelve Beedrills that Vann caught to avoid being stung, with Sting being the only one to successfully sting him in the end. She is a fierce fighter and makes up for what she lacks in power with speed and maneuverability. Moves are X-Scissor, Poison Jab, Twineedle, Payback, Pin Missile, Toxic Spikes, Agility, Assurance**

**Charmeleon (Dragoness) - Female; When she was captured, Dragoness showed herself to be relaxed in almost every situation and although not fully evolved had no fear of standing up to Slyther, Blitzer and Flare. Vann hopes that she one day evolves into a Charizard so she could live up to her nickname, but Dragoness has yet to evolve, which hurt her pride upon seeing Flare and Blitzer's evolutions. She is extremely friendly to Danielle and King, playing tag with them occasionally. Moves are Dragon Rage, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Fire Spin, Dragon Claw, Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz**

**Other Pokemon: Houndoom, Magmar, Golem, Buizel, Flareon, Heracross, Lairon, Machoke, Manectric, Banette, Xatu, Rhyhorn, Wartortle, Solrock **

**Battle style: Trains his Pokemon with hard work and determination to be at their best, using a battling style that is unpredictable and unorthodox. However he has a tendency to overlook details that are sometimes key to winning the battle.**

**Battle cry: "Burn it up out there, -blank-!" "Show them our resolve, -blank-!" **

**Dream/Aspirations: To become a world class Fire-type Pokemon Master and a professional hip-hop dancer**

**Other: He usually likes to go to clubs and dance sometimes to let out some stress or go to a diner with Danielle.**

* * *

There is the sheet and Example so please go ahead and begin. I may ask you questions regarding your OC so expect a PM from me just incase.

Watch my profile for the date of the next update and start of the story.

Hope to see you soon, and who knows...it might be your OC who becomes the the World's new Pokemon Master. ;)

_**Wolf's Honour**_

**Host of the 2012 Pokemon Valley of Champion's Conference**


	2. Notice

_**The Champion Chronicles**_

_**Author Notice**_

**Okay everyone. There is something that has happened and you all need to know. **

**Recently I went on vacation in San Diego with my pops and his family and left my laptop at home, which had all of my chapters I had written on this fic. Now while I was gone, my Aunt thought it was a good idea to watch a pirated movie via internet on an illegal site filled with tracking cookies and worms and a virus that corrupts data files.**

**How do I know this? Well she called me and told me about it the day I was coming back. When I get home I see I can't access my files, access the internet, or any of the programs on my Windows 7. So I was pissed but I hoped I could manage to salvage what data I could but everything was corrupted and unassecible...**

**including all of my Champion's Chronicles research and files I had spent TWO MONTHS working on. I had had three chapters waiting to be published for you guys since it was taking me soo long to write and now all my hard work is gone. The only thing I have left is my list of OCs I received, a summary of Chapter one and my overall work on the plot. **

**Everything is gone.**

**And I have to start once again from practically scratch.**

**I am so sorry everyone. Truly I did not forsee this happening at all and I was completely unprepared for it. I have my laptop fixed but its going to take me awhile to re-write all my lost work and finding the drive I need to write again because as of now I lost my spirit to write. Its like God just sent me a great big "FUCK YOU" to my face and it hurts. It hurts knowing all my hard work is gone and it hurts more knowing I can't keep my promise to you all about giving you an awesome pokemon fanfiction. **

**Truly from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry about this. **

**Until I can find my drive again and at least finish Chapter One once more, knowing it won't be just as good as its predecessor, I am not going to say when exactly I will be updating again. I'm sorry to get your hopes up about this only for you to see this instead...**

**If you still want to help me out though... there is one thing I need well two things.**

**One is everyone's support and patience**

**The second is... who do you want to see Ash paired with? **

**I know I'm probably going to start a shipping war about this so please leave a PM and vote on my poll I have up on my page. The top two will be the main girls I will be working with while the rest will be open for OCs.**

**Again sorry everyone. **

**Wolf's Honour**

**P.S: I will say this... when chapter two comes out you will see an old friend of Ash we haven't seen since Johto. I'll leave it to you all to figure out who it is.**


End file.
